hyperspacechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortune Favours the Bold
"If the leader is filled with high ambition and if he pursues his aims with audacity and strength of will, he will reach them in spite of all obstacles." Carl von Clausewitz (1780-1831) Fortune Favours the Bold is the first book in the series of novels chronicling the life and career of Lincoln Jacobs. Blurb Military spending on both sides is rising despite civil dissatisfaction. Link’s first deployment is as Assistant Warfare Officer on the Alert class carrier HMS Audacity. Detailed Summary (contains spoilers) Military spending on both sides is rising despite civil dissatisfaction. Link’s first deployment is as Assistant Warfare Officer on the Alert class carrier HMS Audacity. Carrier Strike Force 21 is sent to intercept a battle squadron intent on invading Alliance territory, after having apparently taken over HMNB Gough. After war is formally declared by the Federation, the strike force engages in battle with a full squadron of Soviet forces in both ship-to-ship action and aboard the base, as a company of marines have managed to sneak through the Soviet defences. Chronology 2289 05. 04. 2289 – Link joins the crew of Audacity. 2290 Characters Royal Navy Gerard Adkins | Michael Ahearn | Gwynne Aitken | Dean Andrews | Matthew Ansell | Marian Aslett | Fred Asquith | Sean Austin | Jonathan Ball | Roman Ballard | Robert Baxter | Alex Bevan | Archie Blair | Ben Blake | Daniel Bowman | Toby Bridges | Noel Brown | James Buchanan | Russell Burgess | Jacquie Burke | Aaron Burnell | Gerry Byrnes | Anna Campbell | Bethany Carroll | Stewart Cobb | Richard Coleman | Tobias Collier | Dee Collins | Dominic Collins | Christy Connell | Keith Cox | Victor Cox | Noah Crawford | Leo Cummings | Andrew Curran | Marsha Daley | John Daniels | Sidney Dixon | Anthony Dixon-Drake | Finn Doherty | William Downing | Vanessa Draper | Ken Drummond | Laurie Dryden | Sean Eaton | Clem Edwards | Curtis Edwards | Larry Ellison | Kyle Emms | Isabel Estrada | Don Fincher | Shane Ferguson | Charles Foulkes | Luke Garrett | Melanie Gill | Quentin Goode | Andy Gray | Stephen Gray | Thomas Gregory | Lawrence Hall | Julian Hamilton | Kent Hanson | Patrick Hart | Paul Hatfield | Sean Henderson | Tim Henderson | Adam Hewitt | Les Hoffman | Anne-Marie Hopkins | Stan Houston | William Howell | Oliver Hudson | Darryl Isaacson | Robyn Jackson | Lincoln Jacobs | Amelia Jaeger | Phil James | Derek Jennings | Catherine Kelly | David Kirkwood | Patrick Kinsella | Michael Lambert | Dexter Lee | Gavin Luttrell | Howard McCann | Jeff McDonald | Brian McKenna | Seth Malone | James Maguire | Wendell Manning | Brent Marshall | Adrian Meyer | Nora Miller | Ed Moody | Gerald Moore | Christine Morton | David Naismith | Bruce Nash | Craig Nicholls | Naomi Norton | Michael Oakley | Stephen Page | Keith Parker | Clayton Pearce | Lawrence Pearce | Bruce Pearson | Jeffrey Peretz | Sonia Phillips | Kieran Quinn | Gerald Raynor | Lewis Rees | Paul Reeves | Dave Rice | Alan Robinson | Donna Sanders | Laura Santos | Fiona Scott | Dennis Shaw | Douglas Simmons | Kyle Simpson | Michael Simpson | Jean Smith | Owen Smith | Tamara Sullivan | Roger Sutton | Walter Talbot | Rebecca Tierney | Jeff Tincher | Geoff Townsend | Robert Wade | Roger Walker | Lance Waters | Nick Watkins | Kevin Webb | Charlie Wells | Elizabeth Wilson | Noah Wright Royal Marine Corps Adam Ball | Douglas Bryson | Eugene Callaghan | Eli Copeland | Frank Crawford | William Cunningham | Kristopher Ford | Tom Hearne | Lucas Jenkins | Angus Johnston | Drew Logan | Chris Long | Edward Moore | Marc Sanchez | Dustin Tate | Matt Thomas | Bill Turnbull Federation Navy Iosif Abramov | Fyodor Astankov | Vitaliy Belomestin | Semyon Biryukov | Kazimir Bobrov | Bogdan Borisyuk | Yaroslav Bychkov | Boris Cherenchikov | Andrei Chesnokov | Vladimir Chugunov | Grigoriy Dementyev | Boris Desyatkov | Pyotr Dezhnyov | Lyosha Dorofeyev | Konstantin Filimonov | Feliks Grachyov | Igor Golovkin | Filipp Gusarov | Feyodor Igoshin | Kirill Kandinsky | Zakhar Kasyanov | Sergei Khudyakov | Nikolai Kondyurin | Matvey Korneyev | Abram Lyalyushkin | Nikolai Makarov | Boris Maksimushkin | Dmitriy Meledin | Dmitri Naumov | Timofei Nedelyayev | Georgiy Ozerov | Leonid Pelevin | Lev Russkikh | Rodya Ryndin | Evgeniy Serebryakov | Denis Shchekochikhin | Stanislav Shchukin | Ioann Slobozhanin | Timur Stezhensky | Motya Terebov | Innokentiy Tredyakovsky | Taras Ugolnikov | Dmitriy Ukhtomsky | L Vakhrov | Ilya Vikashev | Yuriy Vikhrov | Mihail Zakharchenko | Victor Zheglov | Pavel Zimin | Oleg Zinchenko | Fyodor Zubkov Civilians Maggie Altham | Gennadiy Chepurin | Henry Clayton | Howard Deane | Maxim Dragomirov | Georgiy Fomenkov | Artyom Galdin | Konstantin Guskov | Vasiliy Igoshin | Stepan Istomin | Pavel Kasaty | Hugh Lloyd | Ruslan Polishchuk | Mitchell Pope | Nikolai Romanov | Sophie Schultz | Timofei Zakharchenko Vessels Royal Navy HMS Aeolus | HMS Ariadne | HMS Audacity | HMS Cadiz | HMS Dionysius | HMS Eurydice | HMS Galatea | HMS Gironde | HMS Hyperion | HMS Jaguar | HMS Minotaur | HMS Morecambe | HMS Serapis | HMS Skilful | HMS Skirmisher | HMS Snapdragon | HMS Stalwart | HMS Stirling | HMS Strenuous | HMS Valiant | HMS Venturous | HMS Verdun | HMS Vervain Federation Navy Korzhakov | Pashin | Patrushev | Pereverzev | Pevtsov | Polotentsev | Pozdnyakov | Privalov | Puzakov | Tabernakulov | Tatarintsev | Tataurov | Tokarev | Tolstokozhev | Tredyakovsky | Trukhin | Trusov | Trutnev | Tsekhanovetsky | Tsitsyanov | Tsukanov | Tsyzyrev | Turbin | Turfanov | Tyushnyakov | Vakhrushev | Vedernikov | Voskoboynikov Other Locations Systems Britannia Planets England Rossiya Cities London Moskva Memorable Lines * "We need to take the initiative. Give them a threat they cannot ignore." This is a strategy particularly used in chess. Exceptional Character Moments Points of Interest * Link's order to execute "Jervis 1797" is a direct reference to John Jervis' order in the Battle of Cape St Vincent in 1797. Category:Books